un curieux héritage
by cashgirl
Summary: Nathan hérite d'un bien un peu particulier...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1 :**Dernières volontés

TOC. TOC. TOC.

Nathan qui était dans sa salle de bain occuper à se préparé pour la fête qui devait avoir lieu le soir même n'entendit pas que l'on frappait a sa porte.

TOC. TOC. TOC.

Cette fois la personne qui se trouvait derrière la porte frappa plus fort.

Mais toujours pas de réponse.

TOC. TOC. TOC.

Ce coup ci Nathan entendit parfaitement qu'il avait un visiteur.

Nathan (énervé d'être interrompu en plein préparatif): « QUOI ! ».

Sa colère retomba sitôt qu'il ouvrit la porte et qu'il vit qui se trouvait derrière.

C'était une femme rousse, d'une trentaine d'année, habillait d'un tailleur noire. A ses côtés ce tenait une petite fille d'à peu prés deux ou trois ans, les cheveux blond et les yeux d'un bleu électrique.

Nathan (interloqué) : « Je peux vous aidez ? ».

La femme : « Je m'appelle Katherine Mac Arthur .

Je cherche un dénommer Nathan Scott, on m'a dit qu'il y avait une chance pour que je le trouve ici ».

Nathan (reprenant contenance) : « C'est moi.

Je suis Nathan Scott. Que me voulez vous ? ».

Katherine (désignant la petite fille) : « On peu entrée.

La petite est un peu fatiguée, on a fait une longue route aujourd'hui ».

Nathan (s'effaçant pour les laisser entrer dans son appartement) : « Je vous en pris ».

Katherine : « Je vous remercies ».

Nathan resta quelques secondes sur le pas de la porte a observer la jeune femme prendre soin de sa fille.

Puis il reprit ses esprits.

Nathan : « Je ne voudrais pas paraître malpolis, mais j'ai des projets pour la soirée et je suis déjà en retard alors si pouviez aller droit au but et me dire la raison de votre présence ici cela nous ferais gagner un temps précieux ».

Katherine : « Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit je m'appelle Katherine Mac Arthur et je suis avocate ».

Nathan : « Avocate ? ».

Katherine : « C'est cela oui.

Je travail pour un petit cabinet indépendant qui officies à Manathan ».

Nathan : « Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit j'ai rendez vous ce soir alors si vous pouviez faire court ça m'arrangerais.

Je n'aimerais pas arrivait en retard ».

Katherine (avec un sourire au coin des lèvres): « Votre frère m'avez mise en grade contre votre caractère… ».

Nathan (littéralement scotché) : « Mon frère ! ».

Katherine : « Oui votre frère. Lucas Scott.

C'est lui qui motive ma présence ici ».

Nathan (curieux) : « Qu'est ce que c'est que cette histoire, et en quoi Lucas est il concernait ? ».

Katherine (l'air sombre) : « Je suis malheureusement au regret de devoir vous annoncez que votre frère est décédé il y a deux jour de cela ».

Sous l'effet de cette nouvelle, Nathan qui était rester debout tout au long de l'échange verbale avec Katherine se laissa tomber sur le siège le plus proche.

Katherine : « Je suis ici en qualité d'exécutrice testamentaire.

Pour faire simple Lucas m'a chargé de faire respecter ses dernières volontés ».

Nathan (sous le choc de la nouvelle) : « Comment ? ».

Katherine : « C'est assez simple, il m'a fait part de ce qu'il voulait et moi je … ».

Nathan (lui coupant la parole) : « Non…pas ça…

Comment est ce arrivé ? Comment est il (des sanglots lui nouèrent la gorge) mort… ».

Katherine (compatissante) : « Votre frère était gravement malade ».

Nathan : « Quel genre de maladie ? ».

Katherine : « HCM ».

Nathan (le regard dans le vide) : « Je vois ».

Katherine : « Vous savez ce qu'est cette maladie ».

Nathan : « Oui.

Il y a trois ans mon père a fait une crise cardiaque.

Les médecins lui ont diagnostiqué le HCM, comme c'est une maladie héréditaire j'ai fait des testes pour déterminé si j'étais également malade…les résultats étaient négatifs.

Pas ceux de Lucas apparemment ».

Katherine : « Hélas non ».

Nathan (tentant de ce reprendre) : « Vous m'avez dit être ici pour exécuter les dernières volontés de mon frère ».

Katherine : « Oui elle concerne…

…Kendall, qu'est ce que tu veux ma puce ? ».

Nathan n'avait pas vu la petite fille quitter le fauteuil ou elle était sagement assise. Pour être honnête il avait oublié la présence de la fillette.

Kendall : « Soif ».

Katherine (à l'attention de Nathan) : « Excusez moi, est ce que vous auriez de l'eau ou du jus de fruit pour la petite ? ».

Nathan : « Oui. Vous devriez trouver du jus de pomme dans le frigo ».

Katherine : « Merci ».

Alors que Katherine c'était levée pour chercher du jus de fruit pour Kendall, Nathan se mit a observer la petite fille qui avait sagement repris sa place dans le fauteuil qu'elle avait quitté quelques secondes plus tôt;

Il la trouvait absolument adorable avec ses couettes blondes, son pouce ficher dans sa bouche, son doudou qu'elle tenait fermement blottis dans ses bras ainsi que ses deux yeux bleu, son regard à la fois doux et déterminé qui lui donnait l'air d'un ange.

Nathan sourit, il devait être difficile de refuser quoi que se soit à cette adorable frimousse.

Adorable frimousse qui lui faisait étrangement penser à…

…non impossible, il devait divaguer, cela devait être du aux derniers évènements.

Perdu dans sa contemplation de la fillette Nathan n'avait pas vu Katherine revenir, c'est la voix de la jeune femme qui le ramena à la réalité.

Katherine : « Nathan, vous allez bien ? ».

Nathan : « Hein ?

Oui ça vas je réfléchissais ».

Katherine : « A quoi ? ».

Nathan : « A Lucas.

Nous avons le même père mais pas la même mère. Nous avons grandis chacun de notre côtés sans vraiment apprendre à nous connaître, et puis il y a trois ans il a intégré notre équipe de basket, on commençaient à faire connaissance et puis…pfiout…il a déménagé…comme ça…du jour au lendemain.

J'ai plus eu de nouvelles et voilà que vous débarquez de nul par pour me dire qu'il est mort et que vous êtes là pour exaucé ses dernières volontés qui apparemment me concerne sinon vous ne seriez pas là.

Alors excusez moi mais j'ai un peu de mal a comprendre ce qui se passe. Je me sens un peu dépassé par les évènements ».

Katherine : « Je comprend que vous soyez un peu perdu.

(elle lui tende une lettre) Tenez liser ceci c'est une lettre que votre frère m'a remise et que je devais vous remettre en main propre.

Ca vous aidera peut être à y voir plus claire ».

D'une main tremblante Nathan se saisit de la lettre et la déplia pour prendre connaissance de son contenu.

Dés les premiers mots il ne pus s'empêcher de verser quelques larmes en prenant conscience que c'était la première fois qu'il voyait l'écriture de son frère.

_A Nathan, mon petit frère._

_N'ayant pas grandit ensemble, ni même eu ou plutôt pris le temps d'apprendre a se connaître tu ne dois pas vouloir me voir m'octroyait le droit de t'appeler petite frère, pourtant sache que même si nous n'avons jamais eu de relation fraternel dans mon cœur tu as été, tu es et tu seras toujours mon frère, mon insupportable, arrogant et prétentieux petit frère._

_Tu ne le sais sans doute pas mais d'aussi loin que je me souvienne je t'ai toujours observé. J'ai assisté à tout tes matchs, sans exception, après mon déménagement j'ai souvent fait le trajet jusqu'à Tree Hill dans le seul but de te voir, j'ai même assisté à certain de tes entraînements à l'époque ou nous allions encor dans le même lycée._

_J'étais curieux de toi, je voulais tout savoir de toi, ce que tu aimes, ce que tu détestes, tes goûts et tes couleurs, tes fréquentations, tes qualités ainsi que tes défauts._

_J'aurais aimé apprendre à te connaître face à face, sans faux fuyant, ni faux semblant. Mais je n'ai pas pu, par lâcheté. J'avais peur que tu me rejettes que tu ne me juges pas assez bien pour toi tout comme Dan avait jugé que je n'étais pas assez bien pour lui par le passé. J'avais l'impression de ne pas mériter un frère comme toi , aussi lorsque j'ai intégré l'équipe de basket et que tu es venus vers moi je me suis sentis heureux, vraiment heureux. _

_Un bonheur bien trop éphémère à mon goût, j'aurais tant voulu que l'on soit enfin de vrai frères et que tu m'aimes autant que je t'aimes._

_Aujourd'hui il est trop tard car à l'heure ou je t'écris ses mots je sais qu'il ne me reste plus beaucoup de temps a vivre, chaque jours qui passe je sens que mon corps faiblit d'avantage, aujourd'hui je ne suis même plus capable de me lever._

_Ma lettre te semblera sans nul doute égoïste, mais avant de mourir je voulais mettre les choses au claires avec toi, notamment en ce qui concerne mon subite déménagement et le faite que je ne t'ai jamais fait par de ma présence à Tree Hill les nombreuses fois ou je suis revenus te voir._

_Le responsable de tout c'est Dan, il nous a obligé ma mère et moi a quitté la ville avec la stricte interdiction de ne jamais tenter d'entrer en contacte avec toi et ce de quelques manières que se soit sous peine de représailles._

_Je me sens fatiguer, je n'ai plus la force d'écrire aussi je laisserais à Katherine le soin de t'exposé en détaille ce qui c'est passé (je lui est fait par de toute l'histoire), libre a toi de croire ou non ce qu'elle te racontera._

_Encor quelques mots pour sollicité ton aide._

_J'ai besoin de toi pour veiller sur mon trésor le plus précieux, il n'y a qu'a toi que je puisse le demander Nathan car tu es le seul en qui j'ai une confiance absolue._

_Si tu te demande de quoi je parle là encor Katherine te feras par de quoi il retourne._

_Quoiqu'il advienne n'oublis pas que je t'aime petit frère._

_Lucas_

Les joues de Nathan étaient baignaient de larmes alors qu'il finissait de lire la lettre d'adieu de son frère. Il ne s'était jamais douter de l'amour et de l'attention que son frère lui portait.

Il leva son regard vers Katherine pour avoir des explications concernant certains points de la lettre.

La jeune femme qui était jusqu'alors rester silencieuse devança Nathan en prenant la parole pour répondre aux questions muettes qu'elle pouvait lire dans ses yeux.

Katherine : « Il a écrit cette lettre il y a deux mois, à cette époque il ne pouvait déjà plus marché, le moindre effort physique lui était impossible il lui a fallut une sacrée volonté pour écrire cette lettre ».

Nathan perçut l'émotion dans la voix de Katherine.

Nathan : « On dirais que vous l'avez bien connu ».

Katherine : « C'est le cas.

Il est venus me voir un peu prés un an avant sa mort, à l'époque il se savait déjà condamner.

J'ai tout de suite admiré son courage et sa force de caractère, on est rapidement devenu amis malgré notre différence d'âge, on a beaucoup parlé, il m'a raconté son histoire, sa vie.

On discutait souvent, vous étiez un de ses sujets favoris, c'était toujours Nathan ceci, Nathan cela.

Je crois qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule personne qui vous détrônez dans son cœur. Toutes les autres, moi comprise, on arrivés loin derrière ».

Nathan (ému) : « Vraiment ? ».

Katherine : « Oui vraiment ».

Nathan pris quelques secondes pour analyser tous ce qu'il venait d'apprendre.

Nathan : « Dans sa lettre mon frère a fait allusion à une chose qu'il voulait me confier.

Il disait que j'étais le seul à qui il pouvait le demander car j'étais le seul en qui il ai une confiance absolue.

Est-ce que vous savez de quoi il parlait ? ».

Katherine : « Bien sur. C'est d'ailleurs pour vous la remettre elle ainsi que la lettre que j'ai fait tout ce chemin ».

Nathan : « Elle ? ».

Katherine : « Kendall ».

Nathan : « ?

Pourquoi vous me parlez de votre fille ? ».

Katherine : « Kendall n'est pas ma fille.

C'est celle de votre frère ».

Nathan (n'y comprenant rien) : « Pardon ? ».

Katherine : « Kendall est votre nièce Nathan.

La dernière volonté de votre frère est que se soit vous qui désormais éleviez Kendall, que vous soyez son tuteur, sa nouvelle famille, son nouveau papa…

Avant de mourir Lucas a émis le souhait de vous confier la vie de la seule personne qui a ses yeux pouvaient compter plus que vous…

…sa petite fille…Kendall ».

Nathan détourna son regard de Katherine pour le reporter sur la petite fille qui s'était sagement endormis sur l'un des fauteuil de son salon. Son doudou toujours fermement serrait entre ses petit bras.

Il ne pouvait nier la ressemblance entre son frère et se petit être qui allait désormais partager sa vie.

…à suivre...

Scriboulliarde un peu flemmarde !

J'ai écrit cette fics pour tout les fans de Naley en espérant qu'elle vous plaise.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 : **Kendall

Katherine resta plusieurs heures en compagnie de Nathan afin de régler les diverses formalités

relatives à la prise en charge de Kendall, ainsi qu'a parlé de Lucas.

Nathan ne c'était jamais fait d'illusion sur son père, mais ce que se dernier avait fait à Lucas était certainement la pire de ses exactions.

Nathan avait attentivement écouté le récit de Katherine et a aucun moment il n'avait remit en cause les dires de la jeune femme, il connaissait trop bien Dan pour ça.

Il était plus de 23h quand la jeune femme pris enfin congé. Elle avait une longue route a faire pour rentrer. Nathan lui avait bien proposé de passer la nuit chez lui, mais elle avait poliment décliner l'offre. Elle avait donc pris congé, non sans avoir au préalable pris la peine de remettre une valise contenant quelques affaires de Kendall à Nathan, tout en lui précisant que le reste arriverais d'ici quelques jours. Elle avait fait quelques recommandations, embrasser Kendall – que Nathan avait installer dans sa chambre – et était repartie comme elle était venue en laissant derrière elle les fondation d'une nouvelle famille.

Désormais seul dans son appartement - enfin pas tout a fait seul - Nathan essaya de réunir ses esprits et de faire le point sur les évènements de ses dernières heures .

Il se rendit dans sa chambre, s'assit sur un coin du lit et se mis a observer le sommeil de Kendall tout en tentant de remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées.

La soirée avait été riche en événement, aussi à la fin de son introspection il se rendit compte de plusieurs choses la principale étant qu'il fut surpris de la facilité avec laquelle il avait accepté les responsabilités que son frère venait de lui confier.

Il n'avait pas réfléchis aux conséquences que cela aller avoir sur sa vie, et pour sur des conséquences il allait y en avoir, c'est d'une petite fille dont il avait 'hérité' de son frère, pas d'un animal ou d'un meuble, il allait devoir s'organiser.

Ca l'effraya un peu sur le moment, il n'y avait pas penser mais est ce qu'il allait être en mesure d'élever Kendall. Elever un enfant à son age n'était pas une chose facile, mais si en plus on ajoute a cela que l'enfant en question n'est même pas le votre et qu'il est orphelin de père et mère sa complique passablement la tache.

Nathan n'arriver toujours pas a réalisé…apprendre le même jour que son père est la pire des ordures de ordures de la terre – sa fait un choc même si on s'en doute déjà- , que son unique frère est mort et qu'il vous 'lègue' sa fille, sans oublier la mère de la petite – alors celle là il l'avait pas vu venir – ça fait beaucoup.

Et il en était là dans ses pensées quand de violents coups retentir contre sa porte.

BOUM. BOUM. BOUM.

Voix (ivre) : « Nathan, t'es là ? ».

Voix 2 (tout aussi ivre) : « Nathan mon choux…

…ouvre, c'est moi ».

BOUM. BOUM. BOUM.

Voix : « Nathan, on sait que t'es là, on a vu la lumière.

Ouvre si tu veux pas que je défonce ta porte ».

Dés les premiers coups qui avaient retentis contre sa porte, Nathan étais sortis précipitamment de sa chambre pour aller ouvrir à ses amis.

Nathan (pour lui-même) : « Non mais c'est pas vrai.

Ces idiots vont finir par me la réveiller s'ils continuent ainsi ».

Nathan se hâta d'ouvrir sa porte à ses amis.

Voix : « Pas trop tôt.

Qu'est ce que tu fichais ? On t'a attendu toute la soirée ».

Nathan (visiblement perdu) : « ? ».

Voix 2 : « Youhou Nathan réveille toi.

La fête. Claire. Tu devais nous y retrouvais vers 19h. Tu te souviens ».

La fête de Claire, il s'en souvenait maintenant. Il se préparait pour rejoindre ses amis – à savoir Brooke, Tim, Jack sans oublier Erika sa petite amie du moment – quand Katherine est arrivée.

Après ça lui était complètement sortis de la tête.

Nathan : « Désolé les copains j'ai eu un imprévu ».

Brooke : « Quel genre d'imprévus ? ».

Nathan : « J'avais complètement oublier que l'on devait se retrouver se soir.

Je m'excuse ».

Brooke aller sortir une de ses remarques cinglantes dont elle avait le secret quand un détail dans l'attitude de Nathan attira son attention.

Brooke (vaguement inquiète) : « Nathan !

Tu as pleuré… ».

Cette simple constatation e la jeune femme attira l'attention du groupe sur le visage de Nathan.

Ce dernier avait les yeux rouge et légèrement gonfler d'avoir trop pleurer et l'on pouvait encor voir les sillons que les larmes avaient laissé sur les joues du jeune homme.

Jack (inquiet) : « Qu'est ce qui c'est passé Nathan ? ».

Le jeune homme se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil le plus proche avant de répondre d'une voix étrangler par les sanglots.

Nathan : « Ce soir une femme est venue me voir pour me parler de Lucas ».

Erika : « Qui est Lucas ? ».

Nathan : « Mon frère ».

Tim et Erika (surpris) : « Depuis quand tu as un frère toi ? ».

Nathan (un sourire en coin) : « Depuis toujours ».

Jack : « Lucas…

…Le même Lucas que celui qui a fait partis de notre équipe durant quelques semaines il y a à peu prés trois ans ? ».

Nathan (hochant affirmativement la tête) : « Lui-même ».

Brooke : « Pourquoi cette femme est elle venue te voir ».

Nathan (retenant difficilement ses larmes) : « Mon frère est…

…il est…(les larmes perlent le long de ses joues)…Lucas est mort… ».

Brooke et tous les autres blêmirent en entendant la nouvelle.

Brooke : « Oh mon dieu…

Nathan je suis sincèrement désolée ».

Elle s'approcha de son ami et l'étreignit dans un geste de réconfort.

Erika : « Que c'est il passait ? ».

Nathan : « Il était malade.

Il… ».

Nathan n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase, il fut interrompu par des pleurs provenant de sa chambre.

Il tourna la tête vers la porte et vit Kendall le visage baignait de larmes, serrant toujours fermement son doudou entre ses bras.

Kendall (en pleurs) : « Papa…papa…papa… ».

Nathan se leva sous les regards interdit de ses amis, se précipita vers la petite fille et la pris délicatement dans ses bras.

Nathan (avec douceur) : « Qu'est ce qui se passe Kendall ?

Pourquoi tu pleurs ? ».

Kendall (entre deux sanglots) : « Je veux mon papa.

Ou il est ? ».

Nathan sentis son cœur se serrer à la vue de la détresse de la petite fille. Seigneur que la vie pouvait être injuste.

Nathan : « Ton papa n'est pas ici.

Il a du partir faire un très long voyage, et en attendant le jour ou tu pourras le rejoindre c'est moi qui vais veiller sur toi ».

Kendall : « L'es partis ou ? ».

Nathan : « Rejoindre ta maman ».

Kendall : « Avec les anges ».

Nathan sourit en imaginant Lucas en ange. Nul doute que si les anges exister alors son frère en était devenu un.

Nathan : « Oui ma chérie. Ton papa ainsi que ta maman sont avec les anges et tu veux que je te dise je suis même certain qu'eux aussi sont des anges et que de là ou il sont il veille sur toi, même si tu peux pas les voir ».

Kendall : « Moi aussi je veux être un ange.

Je veux être avec mon papa et ma maman ».

Nathan sentis les larmes lui montaient à nouveaux aux yeux. Il attira Kendall à lui et l'étreignit tout en lui murmurant des mots qui il l'espérait arriverait a lui apporté un peu de réconfort.

Nathan : « Ce n'est pas possible ma puce, tu es trop petite pour aller les rejoindre.

Je te promet qu'un jour vous serez de nouveau ensemble, mais en attendant que ce jour arrive c'est moi qui vais veiller sur toi et si tu le veux de temps en temps je te parlerais de ton papa et de ta maman. Je te raconterais à quel point ils tenaient à toi, je te raconteraient combien ils t'aimaient…très fort.

Je veillerais sur toi et je te protègerais. Il ne t'arrivera rien avec moi je te le promet ».

Kendall cessa de pleurer et fixa son regard bleu, si semblable à celui de Lucas, sur Nathan. Elle avait une moue dubitative, comme si elle réfléchissait intensément à ce que Nathan venait de lui dire.

Ce dernier pouvait d'ailleurs presque voir les rouages tournaient dans la tête de l'enfant.

Kendall : « Papa l'a jamais promis ».

Nathan : « Quoi ? ».

Kendall : « Il savait qu'il aller rejoindre maman, avec les anges.

Alors l'a jamais promis d'être avec moi toujours. Mais l'a promis qu'il me trouverait un jour un nouveau papa et une nouvelle maman qui me le promettrais…

…Alors si papa a promis et que tu promets aussi c'est d'accords ».

Nathan fut frappais par les parole de Kendall, si petite et pourtant déjà si mature. Il ne pouvait qu'admirer la manière dont Lucas avait élevé sa fille jusqu'à présent,elle était si forte derrière son air si fragile, il ne lui avait pas mentis, il savait qu'il aller mourir et il l'y avait préparé,il ne lui avait fait aucune promesse qu'il savait ne pas pouvoir tenir.

Nathan ce surpris quelques secondes a jalousé ce tout petit bout de femme qui du haut de ses deux en et demi avait mieux connut Lucas que lui du haut de ses presque dix-huit ans.

Nathan : « La journée a été longue, tu devrais retourner te coucher, je viendrais te border tout à l'heure. Je dois d'abord parlais avec mes amis ».

Kendall regarda par-dessus l'épaule de Nathan pour voir les fameux amis dont il lui parlait, puis elle reporta son attention sur Nathan, lui déposa un timide bisou sur la joue et retourna se mettre au lit.

Jack (halluciné) : « Qui est ce ? ».

Brooke : « Depuis quand tu fait du baby sitting Nate ?

(moqueuse) C'est ta fille…avoue. T'as mis une de tes ex enceinte et aujourd'hui elle est venue te présenter ta gosse ».

Nathan : « T'es pas loin de la vérité, c'est presque ça ».

Tim (curieux) : « Explique.

C'est qui cette mioche, qu'est ce qu'elle fou ici ? ».

Nathan (avec froideur) : « Cette mioche comme tu dis si bien Tim, à un nom.

Elle s'appelle Kendall et non se n'est pas ma fille mais elle et moi somme de la même famille.

Kendall est ma nièce ».

Jack : « ?

Ta nièce ! ».

Brooke (comprenant le fin mot de l'histoire) : « Lucas ».

Durant les quelques minutes qu'ils avaient passé à se moquer de Nathan au sujet de Kendall, ils leurs étaient quelque peu sortis de la tête les derniers événements de la soirée.

Erika (comprenant le raisonnement de Brooke) : « Attend si je comprend bien cette petite…Kendall…et ta nièce, la fille de ton frère Lucas…frère qui si ma mémoire ne me joue aucun tour et mort il y a de cela deux jours.

C'est ça ! ».

Nathan : « T'as tout compris ».

Jack : « Mais qu'est ce qu'elle fait ici ?

Pourquoi elle est pas avec sa mère ? ».

Nathan : « La mère de Kendall est morte en la mettant au monde.

Lucas étant décédé lui aussi la petite n'a pas d'autre famille que moi ».

Brooke : « Et ça veut dire quoi pour toi ? ».

Nathan : « Avant de mourir Lucas est aller voir une avocate et il a fait établir tout les papiers me désignant comme étant le tuteur de sa fille dans le cas ou le pire viendrais a advenir ».

Erika : « Nathan ne me dit pas que tu vas accepter, c'est de la folie ».

Nathan : « C'est déjà fait.

J'ai signé tout les papiers se soir ».

Erika (hystérique) : « Non m'est t'ai malade.

Qu'est ce qui t'as pris de faire une chose pareil ?

Est-ce que tu te rends seulement compte du travail et des efforts que cela demande de s'occuper d'une enfant…

Tu as pensé a moi ? à nous ?

Je n'ai que dix-sept ans et je n'ai aucune envies de devenir la mère de substitution de cette bâtarde ».

A l'instant ou les mots avaient franchis ses lèvres Erika compris qu'elle venait de faire une grave, une énorme erreur. Pour s'en convaincre il suffisait de voir le regard froid et plein de mépris que Nathan posait sur elle.

Nathan (avec mépris) : « Kendall est la fille de mon frère, elle est ma nièce, ce n'est en aucun cas une bâtarde comme tu dis si bien.

Est-ce que tu réalises quel age avait ses parents quand elle est née…quinze ans.

Ils avaient quinze ans quand elle est née, ce qui veut dire qu'ils en avaient à peine quatorze quand ils ont appris qu'ils allaient être parent.

Tu réalises le courage, la volonté mais surtout l'amour qu'il faut avoir pour prendre à quatorze ans la décision d'avoir un enfant.

Moi dans pareil situation je n'aurais sans doute pas fait preuve d'autant d'abnégation qu'eux.

Ils fallaient qu'ils s'aiment vraiment et qu'ils désirent vraiment cette enfant pour prendre une telle décision et tu vois rien que ça sa prouve que Kendall n'a jamais été , n'ai pas et ne sera jamais une bâtarde comme tu dis si bien et ce même si ses parents n'étaient que des ados et qu'ils n'étaient pas mariés, parce que si il y a bien une chose dont je suis sur c'est que si ils n'étaient pas décédés prématurément ils se seraient mariés dés qu'ils auraient été en age de le faire et qu'il auraient formé une famille comme toute les autres… ».

Un silence à la foi gêner et coupable accueillis la fin du discours de Nathan.

Tim (avec son tact habituel): « Au faite tu ne nous a pas dit, c'est qui la mère de la petite ».

Tous les amis se tournèrent vers Nathan afin d'avoir la réponse.

Ce dernier se décida alors a leur dire tout ce qu'il savait de cette histoire et ils furent – tout comme Nathan quelques heures plutôt – pour le moins stupéfait d'apprendre l'identité de la mère de Kendall. Stupéfait et triste aussi car tous avaient plus ou moins bien connu la jeune femme a divers moment de leur vie, et apprendre sa mort même plus de deux ans après ça fait un choc.

Il était plus d'une heure du matin quand les amis de Nathan avait enfin pris congé.

Nathan décida qu'il était plus que temps pour lui de prendre quelques heures de repos bien mérité, surtout après la journée qu'il venait de passé, mais avant cela poussé par la curiosité il décida de regarder dans la valise que Katherine lui avait laissé avant de partir.

Il l'ouvrit et à l'intérieure il trouva divers affaires pour Kendall, un vieux carnet qui quand il l'ouvrit se révéla être le journal intime de Lucas, il le referma après avoir lu quelques ligne, il lirait le reste plus tard à tête reposer, et pour finir tout un lot de photos de Lucas, de Kendall, de Karen, de Keith, de Katherine, il y avait même des photos de lui ainsi qu'une collection impressionnante de coupures de presse lui faisant référence.

Sur certaine photos on voyait Lucas en compagnie d'une charmante jeune fille brune aux yeux couleur chocolat, Nathan se rappela l'avoir déjà vu au lycée et si sa mémoire était bonne – et elle l'était – cette fille se nommait Haley, Haley James.

Nathan sélectionna un cliché sur lequel on pouvait voir un couple heureux et visiblement très amoureux, il déposa la photo sur la table de chevet à coté de son lit afin que quand elle ouvrirait les yeux Kendall tombe nez à nez avec le visage souriant de ses parents se tenant dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Les sourires de deux anges blond, les sourires de Peyton et de Lucas.

…à suivre…

**o et voilà un nouveau chapitre de finit o **

Prochain chapitre Haley entre en scène

De plus je pense développer le couple Leython

Comment ? MYSTERE ET BOULE DE GOMME v


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 :** Haley

Lorsque Nathan ouvrit les yeux le lendemain matin il lui fallut quelques minutes pour se souvenir de la raison pour laquelle il avait dormit sur le canapé du salon, puis tout les évènements de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire.

Katherine, Lucas, Kendall.

Kendall…au souvenir de la petite fille Nathan fit un bond et se précipita vers sa chambre.

Il s'arrêta sur le seuil de la porte afin de pouvoir tranquillement observer l'enfant qui dormait paisiblement dans son lit.

Au bout de quelques minutes il se décida à la réveiller.

Il avait cour ce matin et ne pouvait se permettre d'arriver en retard, il en avait déjà cumuler un certain nombre et son entraîneur l'avais mis en garde, au prochain retard il le suspendrais de l'équipe.

Mais voilà il avait un autre problème.

Kendall.

Il ne pouvait pas sécher les cours ou il aurait des problèmes, et il n'avait personne pour garder la petite.

Il ne lui rester plus qu'une seule chose à faire.

8h00

Nathan se trouvait devant sa salle de classe.

Il inspira un bon coup histoire de se donner un peu de courage et entra dans la salle.

Au moment ou il franchis le seuil tout les regards convergèrent vers lui.

Le prof : « Mr Scott peut on savoir ce que sa veut dire ? ».

Nathan (innocemment) : « De quoi parlez vous Mr ».

Le prof : « Cessez de me prendre pour un imbécile et dite moi ce que fait cet enfant ici ».

Nathan (toujours l'air de rien) : « Elle est avec moi ».

Le prof : « Ca je le vois bien, je ne suis pas aveugle.

Mais ce que j'aimerais savoir c'est pourquoi voue l'avez amener avec vous ».

Nathan : « J'ai pas eu le temps de lui trouvé une baby-sitter et je ne pouvais quand même pas la laisser seule à la maison ».

Le prof : « Et on peut savoir ce que vous faites avec une petite fille ».

Nathan : « Je la garde ».

Le prof qui commencer a s'énerver finit par perdre patience.

Le prof (en colère) : « Dans le bureau du directeur et tout de suite ».

Nathan sourit intérieurement, il avait obtenu exactement ce qu'il voulait. C'est donc le sourire au lèvre qu'il se dirigea vers le bureau du directeur en compagnie de Kendall.

Arrivé devant la porte il pris quelques secondes pour réfléchir à ce qu'il allait dire, puis optant pour la vérité, il frappa et entra dans le bureau.

Le directeur : « Mr Scott.

Qu'est ce qui nous vaut votre visite cette fois ci. Encor un retard.

(puis avisant la présence de Kendall). Que fait cette enfant avec vous ? ».

Nathan : « Mr le directeur je vous présente Kendall Peyton Scott.

Le directeur : « Scott ? ».

Nathan : « Oui Scott.

Et je vous arrêtes tout de suite ce n'est pas ma fille…pas vraiment…En revanche nous sommes bien de la même famille ».

Le directeur : « Tout ça m'a l'air d'être une histoire pour le moins compliquer.

Raconter moi ça ».

Nathan : « Kendall est ma nièce, la fille de mon frère Lucas.

Vous vous souvenez peut-être de lui ? »

Le directeur acquiesça et invita Nathan a poursuivre son histoire.

Nathan : « Pour faire court les parents de Kendall sont malheureusement décéder. Mon frère craignant pour l'avenir de sa fille a décidé de me confier sa garde.

Tout ceci est arrivé hier soir.

Je n'ai donc pas encor eu le temps de m'organiser, ce qui explique que ce matin je n'ai pas eu d'autre choix que de venir en cour avec Kendall, mais le prof m'a viré avant même que j'ai eu le temps de m'expliquer ».

Le directeur sourit (vous savez à la manière de Dumbeldore dans Harry Potter !), il avait comprit l'essentiel de l'histoire malgré le récit quelque peu chaotique de Nathan.

Le directeur : « Je vois.

Je suis navré pour votre frère, je vous présente toutes mes condoléances ».

Nathan : « Je vous remercies Mr ».

Le directeur : « Il est évident que vous ne pouvez pas vous rendre ne cours avec votre nièce, aussi je vous en dispense pour la journée.

Je vous engage cependant a trouvé une solution rapidement ».

Nathan : « Oui Mr ».

Le directeur : « Bon vous connaissant je suppose que vous n'avez nullement envies de rater votre entraînement de basket ».

Nathan (rougissant) : « C'est exacte Mr ».

Le directeur : « Je ne m'oppose pas à ce que vous y participiez à condition que votre coach soit d'accord ».

Nathan : « Merci Mr ».

Le directeur : « Bien cela étant régler vous pouvez y aller ».

Nathan pris Kendall dans ses bras et sortis du bureau.

Une chose de régler, il avait quartier libre pour la journée rester maintenant a savoir qu'en faire. Pas que les occupations lui fasse défaut.

Pour commencer il lui fallait trouver quelqu'un pour garder Kendall ce soir, ensuite trouver une baby-sitter pour les jours ou il aurait cours. Il fallait aussi qu'il parle de sa nouvelle situation avec sa mère et se sans que Dan ne soit au courant car dieu seul sait ce qu'il serait capable de faire s'il découvrait que Kendall aller vivre avec lui désormais.

Et pour finir il devait se trouver un nouvel appart, pas qu'il n'aimait plus le sien mais comme il ne se voyait pas dormir sur le canapé du salon pour les dix huit prochaines années, il lui fallait un nouvel appart avec deux chambres.

Il pourrait toujours demander à sa mère pour tout financer et si elle s'y refuser il pourrait toujours se servir de l'héritage de son grand père.

Encor une chance que sa famille soit riche sinon il n'avait aucune idée de la manière dont il aurait pu élever Kendall.

Comment diable Lucas avait il fait pendant plus de deux ans tout seul et en étant malade de sur croix.

Plonger dans ses pensées Nathan ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il s'était dirigé automatiquement vers son prochain cour, réflexe stupide puisqu'il était dispensé de cour pour la journée.

C'est la voix de Kendall qui le ramena à la réalité.

Kendall : « Tata Haley ».

En entendant ce nom Nathan leva les yeux et son regard croisa celui chocolat d'une jeune fille qu'il avait vu posé mainte et mainte fois au côté de son frère sur des photos les représentants à divers âges de leurs vies.

Haley (choquée) : « Kendall ».

Kendall s'agita dans les bras de Nathan. Comprenant ce que voulait la fillette, Nathan la posa à terre et la regarda ce précipité dans les bras de Haley.

Haley : « Kendall ma puce qu'est ce que tu fais là ? ».

Nathan fut surpris de la question de la jeune femme, sachant pertinemment qu'elle était la meilleure amie de Lucas il ne pouvait pas croire qu'elle ne soit pas au courant des dernières dispositions de Lucas concernant Kendall.

Lucas lui avait certainement dis qu'il lui confirait à lui la garde de sa fille à sa mort et si elle était surprise de la présence de la petite ici ça ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose…

Haley n'était pas au courant de la mort de Lucas.

Katherine ne l'avait visiblement pas mise au courant.

Pourquoi ?

Haley (s'adressant à Nathan) : « Que fait ma filleul avec toi ? ».

Nathan : « Haley je… ».

Haley : « Comment sais tu comment je m'appelle ? ».

Nathan : « De la même manière que toi tu sais comment je m'appel.

Je suppose que c'est le cas puisque tu me tutoies ».

Haley : « Tu es Nathan le frère de Lucas.

Pourquoi Kendall et avec toi ? Est-ce que Lucas est là lui aussi ? ».

Nathan (mal à l'aise) : « Est-ce que Lucas t'as déjà parlais des dispositions qu'il avait prise si il…enfin il…venait…à…lui…arriver…malheur… ».

Haley : « Evidemment, si il devait arriver quelque chose à Lucas alors Kendall… ».

Haley pâlit brutalement, elle venait de réaliser se que signifier la présence de Kendall avec son oncle.

Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et se mirent a perler sur son visage.

Haley (en pleurs) : « Non pas ça ».

Elle resserra son étreinte sur Kendall et laissa libre cour à son chagrin.

Kendall compris la raison de la tristesse da sa marraine se mit elle aussi a pleuré la disparition de son père.

Nathan sentis son cœur se serrer à la vue de se spectacle, il sentis également une boule se nouait dans sa gorge, lui aussi avait envies de pleuré, lui aussi avait envies de crier sa colère à la face du monde entier. Et a son tour il se mit a pleuré la mort prématuré de son frère qu'il avait si peu connut.

Nathan se dit que si quelqu'un venait a passer dans ce couloir il se trouverait face a un tableau bien singulier. Celui de deux ado et d'une petite fille en proies a une crise de larmes incontrôlable.

Nathan s'approcha d'Haley et de Kendall et les pris toutes les deux dans ses bras afin de leur apportés un peu de réconfort.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes Haley se calma, quand a Kendall épuisée d'avoir trop pleurer elle s'endormit dans les ras de la jeune femme.

Nathan (gêner) : « Je suis désolé de te l'avoir dit ainsi.

Je croyais que tu le savais ».

Haley : « Non, on ne m'a rien dit.

Personne n'a pris la peine de me prévenir. Quand est ce arrivé ? ».

Nathan : « Je ne sais pas exactement. Trois jour je crois.

Pourquoi Katherine ne t'as rien dit.

Je vaux dire elle avait l'air de bien connaître Lucas, donc elle devait savoir qui tu étais, ce que tu représenter pour lui ».

Haley : « Tu as rencontré Katherine ».

Nathan : « Oui ».

Haley : « Qu'est ce qu'elle t'as dit au juste ».

Nathan : « Que Lucas étais venus la trouver il y a un peu prés un an pour qu'elle rédige son testament, qu'il c'était revu plusieurs fois par la suite et qu'enfin il était devenus amis ».

Haley : « Vraiment…

Elle t'as dit qu'elle avait rencontré Lucas il y a un an ».

Nathan : « Oui ».

Haley : « Elle t'as mentis ».

Nathan : « ? ».

Haley : « Katherine et Lucas se sont connus il y a plus de trois ans, elle avait été engagé par Dan pour pousser Lucas et Peyton a abandonné le bébé ».

Nathan (choqué) : « QUOI.

Mais…mais…

Qu'est ce qui c'est passé, je veux dire, pourquoi ils ne l'ont pas fait et pourquoi c'est a elle que Lucas c'est adressé pour faire son testament ? ».

Haley : « Oh ! C'est une histoire très simple en vérité.

Katherine est tombée amoureuse de Lucas ».

Nathan : « Mais elle a au moins dix ans de plus que lui, en plus à l'époque il était avec Peyton ».

Haley : « Oui justement, c'est pour cette raison qu'elle me déteste ».

Nathan : « ? ».

Haley : « Après la mort de Peyton et bien avant que l'on découvre que Lucas était malade, Katherine étais persuadée d'avoir une chance avec Lucas.

Elle se voyait déjà comme étant le futur Mme Lucas Scott et comme la mère de substitution de Kendall ».

Nathan : « Mais ça ne c'est pas passé comme elle l'espérée ».

Haley (avec un timide sourire) : « Non.

Lucas n'est pas parvenus a oublié Peyton, quand a Kendall c'est plutôt a moi qu'il faisait appel quand il avait besoin d'aide.

Avec le temps Katherine c'est persuadée que c'était de ma faute si Lucas n'oubliait pas Peyton. Elle c'est persuadée que je faisais tout pour le culpabilisé ».

Nathan : « Mais elle est complètement folle celle là.

Qu'est ce qui a pris a Lucas de lui faire confiance ».

Haley : « Lucas n'en savait rien.

Il pouvait être d'une rare perspicacité concernant certaine chose et complètement aveugle pour d'autre. En particulier avec tout ce qui avait un rapport avec les personne qu'il aimait ».

Nathan : « Est-ce que je dois me sentir visé là ? ».

Haley : « Je ne sais pas.

Je ne te connaît pas suffisamment pour en juger ».

Nathan et Haley avait parlé tout en marchant. Ils avaient finit par se dirigé vers le gymnase, le lieu de prédilection de Nathan et l'endroit le plus relativement calme étant donner l'heure de la journée.

Nathan avait pris Kendall dans ses bras, en veillant a ne pas la réveiller. Haley quand a elle portait le sac contenant les affaires de Kendall ainsi que les livres de cours de Nathan.

Nathan : « Je suis désolé ».

Haley : « Pourquoi ».

Nathan : « Je crois que je t'ai un peu accaparé et a cause de moi tu as séché certain cours.

Tu risques d'avoir des problèmes ».

Haley : « Ce n'est pas grave.

Et puis je suis bien ici, avec vous deux ».

Nathan songea que lui aussi était bien en cet instant, bien mieux qu'il ne l'avait été depuis plusieurs mois déjà.

Ni lui, ni Haley ne virent le couple enlacer amoureusement qui souriaient en regardant l'étrange trio qui avait pris place dans les gradins du gymnase.

…à suivre…


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 :**Le journal de Lucas (1ère partie)

Bonjour, je m'appel Lucas Eugène Scott et j'ai bientôt sept ans, aujourd'hui j'ai pris une grande décision, celle de tenir un journal pour que quand je serais grand je puisse me souvenir de comment c'était quand j'étais petit, je fais ça parce qu'aujourd'hui j'ai entendu maman parler avec oncle Keith de quand j'étais plus petit encor et que moi je m'en souviens pas et comme je veux plus oublier je vais tout marquer comme ça y a plus de problème et puis aujourd'hui c'est pas un jour comme les autres, c'est aujourd'hui que j'ai rencontré mes nouveaux amis, je vais vous racontez comment c'est arrivait vous allez voir ils sont drôlement sympa.

Ca commence quand je suis sortis me promener, comme je l'ai dit je me promener quand j'ai vu une petite fille qui se faisait embêter par cet idiot de Tim et ces tout aussi idiots copains, alors moi je lui ai dit de la laisser, non mais c'est vrai quoi elle pleurait, ils avaient du être drôlement méchant, mais ils ont pas voulu, ils ont ri et m'ont dit de partir et là c'est moi qui ai pas voulu alors j'ai poussé Tim très fort, j'ai attrapé la main de la fille et on c'est mis a courir très vite et on ne sais arrêter que lorsque l'on ai arrivé sur le terrain de Rivert Court, c'est là ou les grands y jouent au basket, moi j'aime pas le basket, je sais pas y jouer, je préfère lire, j'adore lire, l'autre jour maman m'a acheté le livre de l'île au trésor, l'île au trésor c'est une histoire géniale qui parle de trésor et de pirates et…OUPS…je crois que je m'égards, bon pour reprendre mon histoire on est arrivés a Rivert Court et on a commencé à parler tout les deux, je l'ai trouvé vachement sympa pour une fille, en plus elle est jolie, elle a les cheveux comme ceux de maman et ses yeux sont couleur chocolat, elle m'a remercié de l'avoir aider a se débarrassé de Tim et des autres qui l'embêtais parce qu'elle vient d'arriver en ville. Ca veut dire qu'elle est nouvelle.

OH ! et elle m'a aussi dit son prénom Haley et moi je lui ai dit le mien, elle a demandé si je voulais être son amis et moi j'ai dit oui.

Ensuite on a beaucoup parlé, elle m'a tout dit de sa vie et moi de la mienne, là j'ai découvert qu'elle n'était pas si petite que ça, on a le même âge.

On parlé depuis longtemps, enfin je crois, quand mon autre nouveau copain que je me suis fait aujourd'hui est arrivé, je sais pas si ça se dit mais c'est pas grave je demanderais à maman plus tard, enfin bref il avait un ballon de basket et voulais savoir si on voulais jouer avec lui, oui je sais je me répète mais c'est pas grave, il s'ennuyait tout seul, moi je voulais pas parce que je sais pas jouer alors je lui ai dit, mais lui il a insisté en disant que c'était pas grave qu'il allait m'apprendre, j'en avais pas vraiment envies mais Haley elle le voulait, je crois qu'elle aime bien Nathan, ah oui son prénom c'est Nathan j'avais oublié de dire que l'on c'était présenter, faut pas croire on ai bien élever, donc j'en reviens à mon histoire pour leur faire plaisir j'ai accepté et on a joué, au final c'est un chouette jeu le basket, faudra que je demande à oncle Keith de m'apprendre plus, je sais qu'il y jouait au lycée, comme ça la prochaine fois je battrais Nathan parce que forcement comme il était le seul a savoir jouer c'est lui qui a gagné mais il a été sympa il ne s'en ai pas vanté et nous a donné tout plein de conseil.

Et voilà c'est comme ça que je me suis fait de nouveaux amis, le plus drôle c'est que l'on doit encor jouer ensemble demain et que je sais même pas comment ils s'appellent, juste leurs prénoms et le mien aussi d'ailleurs et puis je crois que Nathan aussi aime beaucoup Haley, tout comme Haley aime beaucoup Nathan parce qu'ils n'ont pas arrêté de se regarder. Peut être que quand ils seront grands y se marierons, ça serait drôlement bien pour eux.

Donc je m'appel Lucas, il s'appel Nathan et elle s'appelle Haley on ne se connais que par nos prénoms et on est amis.

C'est pas beaucoup mais je crois que le principal est dit et c'est déjà pas trop mal pour un début.

…à suivre…

Le journal de Lucas est une partie un peu a part de ma fic, elle interviendra ça et là pour expliquer comment les divers protagonistes en sont arrivés là, sa évitera de se perdre dans les éternels explications et de pouvoir faire avancée l'histoire, aussi bien que ses chapitres ne soient pas bien longs ils n'en resteront pas moins important.

Je vous laisse en espérant que cette fic continue à vous plairent v !


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5 : **Rencontres éphémères

Nathan et Haley passèrent le reste de la matinée sur les gradins du gymnase.

Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien, d'eux, de leurs vies, de Lucas, de Peyton, de Kendall, de Katherine et des autres aussi. Plus ils parlaient, plus ils avaient l'impression de se connaîtrent depuis longtemps, comme si ils s'étaient déjà rencontrer par le passé.

Ni l'un, ni l'autre ne pouvaient se défaire de cette impression.

Deux jeunes gens ne perdirent rien de cet échange, ils passèrent des heures a regarder l'étrange trio que formaient Nathan, Haley et Kendall. Ils souriaient. Tout se passait comme ils l'avaient espéré, mieux même que ce qu'ils avaient prévus mais après tout ce n'était pas étonnant Nathan et Haley avaient été très proche par le passé, cela n'avait pas duré longtemps et ils semblaient tout deux l'avoir oublier, mais ces quelques jours passés ensemble étaient tout de même rester encrer au plus profond d'eux même, il se passait pour Nathan et Haley ce qui c'était passé pour eux, rester plus qu'a espéré qu'a leur tour ils aient le bonheur de se retrouvaient.

Nathan : « Il serait peut-être temps d'y aller, ça vas être l'heure de manger ».

Haley (en souriant) : « Effectivement.

Et si je ne me trompe pas c'est le grognement d'un ventre affamer que je perçoit ».

Nathan (rougissant un peu honteux) : « Je plaide coupable.

Il serait temps de réveiller Kendall, elle doit avoir faim elle aussi ».

Haley : « Elle ne serait pas la seule, je suis affamée moi aussi ».

Nathan : « Toi au moins tu a la tact de le faire remarquer en silence ».

Haley éclata de rire face à cette dernière tirade, elle se pencha pour réveiller Kendall en douceur.

Haley : « Kendall ma puce réveille toi, aller il est l'heure de manger.

( à l'attention de Nathan) Avec tous ce qu'elle a dormis tu peux faire une croix sur la sieste de l'après midi ».

Kendall : « Fait plus sieste. J'ai grande ».

Haley : « Tu as bien dormis ? ».

Kendall : « Vi. Ai faim ».

Nathan : « On sais chérie, allez viens avec moi je vais t'emmener manger ».

Kendall : « Tata Haley viens avec nous ? ».

Nathan : « Je crois que l'on a assez déranger tata Haley pour aujourd'hui.

Allez ptite-puce viens avec moi ».

Du haut des gradins le couple regarder toujours Nathan, Haley et Kendall.

En entendant Nathan la fille ne pu s'empêcher de se frapper le front avec la paume de la main.

La fille (exaspérée) : « Non mais c'est pas vrai, quel crétin. Il pouvait pas l'inviter a ce joindre a eux. Il ne voit pas qu'elle en meure d'envies , il a quoi a la place des yeux de la boue ? »

Le garçon (avec le sourire) : « Ne t'énerve pas ça ne servira a rien.

Tu es bien placées pour savoir qu'il est plutôt long a la détente ».

La fille : « M'en parle pas c'était sûrement la plus belle erreur de ma vie ».

Le garçon (curieux) : « Pourquoi la plus belle ? ».

La fille : « Parce que dés le départ je savais que ça ne marcherais pas entre nous, nous étions tout les deux amoureux d'un autre mme si nous n'en avions pas conscience à l'époque.

On savait que l'on s'engageait dans une vois sans issus, mais on l'a fait quand même ».

Le garçon : « Tu regrettes ? ».

La fille : « Non car sans ça on ne se serait pas retrouver tout les deux.

Bon c'est bien beau de parler du passer mais si on en revenait au présent, on fait quoi avec les deux empoter de service ? ».

Le garçon : « J'ai un idée, ne bouge pas, je reviens ».

En disant cela il embrassa sa petite amie et descendis les gradins quatre à quatre pour rejoindre le petit groupe.

Le garçon : « 'lut ».

Nathan, Haley et Kendall cessèrent de parler pour observer le jeune homme qui se tenait devant eux, ils le fixaient comme si ils ne pouvaient croire qui étaient là debout devant eux.

Le garçon : « Ne vous déranger pas pour moi.

Ca fait quelque minutes que je vous observe et voyant que vous n'arriviez a rien j'ai décider de venir me mêler de vos affaires.

( a l'attention de Nathan) Tu n'es qu'un idiot. Tu ne vois donc pas que tout ce qu'elle veut c'est rester encor un peu avec toi et Kendall et toi qu'est ce que tu fais tu la congédie, surtout que toi aussi tu veux encor passer du temps en sa compagnie, sans parler de Kendall ce qui te rends doublement crétin.

(a l'attention d'Haley) Et toi tu vaux pas mieux, tu te laisse faire sans rien dire, c'est pourtant toi qui n'as pas arrêter de me dire que je devais m'imposer, me battre pour obtenir ce que je voulais. C'est ce que j'ai fait et maintenant a toi de suivre tes propres conseils. Soit plus égoïste.

( a l'attention de Kendall) Quand a toi mon ange je suis sur que tu est d'accord avec moi, tu veux pas avoir a choisir, tu veux et ton tonton Nathan et ta tata Haley, tu veux manger avec les deux, j'ai pas raison ? ».

Une fois son discours terminer il s'apprêta a rejoindre sa petite amie qui l'attendais toujours en haut des gradins quand il se tourna une dernière fois vers Nathan.

Le garçon : « Une dernière chose Nathan si tu veux avoir la chance d'être heureux un jour, largue cette cruche d'Erika elle n'est pas faites pour toi.

Tu mérites bien mieux que cette gourde sans cervelle ».

Sans un mot de plus il rejoignit sa petite amie laissant nos amis bouche bée.

Nathan secoua la tête, comme pour chasser un mauvais souvenir ou une impression étrange, et reporta son attention sur Haley.

Nathan : « Ca te dirai de déjeuner avec nous ? A condition bien sur que ça ne te dérange pas, et par la même occasion je pourrais te présenter mes amis ».

Haley : « Ca ne me dérange pas, bien au contraire. Je serais ravie de rencontrer tes amis ».

Et c'est Kendall qui résuma le mieux ce que tout le monde ressentais.

Kendall (folle de joie) : « YOUPI ! ».

Comme à l'aller Nathan pris Kendall dans ses bras alors que Haley ramassée leurs affaires.

Ils quittèrent le gymnase avec l'étrange impression d'avoir oublier quelque chose d'important.

La fille : « Je te félicite mon chéri, c'était un coup de maître ».

Le garçon : « Merci mon amour.

Mais si tu veux mon avis on risque de devoir le réitérer souvent ce coup là si on veux arriver a quelque chose avec eux ».

La fille (souriante) : « Je ne me fait pas trop de soucis pour eux ils sont fait l'un pour l'autre ».

Le garçon : « Un peu comme nous ».

Elle l'attire et l'embrasse passionnément.

La fille : « Tout a fait comme nous ».

Et c'est sur ces paroles emplis de sagesse qu'ils quittèrent à leur tour le gymnase.

Ils avaient encor fort a faire si ils voulaient que leur plan fonctionne.

oOo

Nathan, Haley et Kendall étaient assis pour déjeuner quand les amis de ce dernier arrivèrent.

En plus de Jack, Tim, Brooke et Erika il y avait également Anna la petite amie de Jack, enceinte de six mois, son frère jumeaux Félix, le petit ami de Brooke, sans oublier Micro, Rachel et Chris.

Une chose étaient sur c'est que Nathan avait vraiment beaucoup d'amis ce qui n'était pas fait pour rassurer Haley.

Félix : « Nate, t'était passé ou ? on ne t'as pas vu de la matinée.

(puis prenant conscience de la présence de Haley et de Kendall) Tu nous présente ».

Nathan : « Voici Haley, la meilleure amie de mon frère Lucas, ainsi que ma nièce Kendall.

Les filles laissaient moi vous présentez mes amis, dans l'ordre Jack et sa fiancée Anna qui comme vous pouvez le voir va bientôt avoir un enfant, viennent ensuite Brooke et son petit ami Félix, puis Erika, Tim, Micro, Rachel et Chris ».

Haley (un peu intimidée) : « Ravie de faire votre connaissance ».

Anna : « Nous aussi on ai content de te rencontrer Haley ».

Chris : « Tu nous avais caché que tu avis un frère et surtout une nièce aussi mignonne ».

Nathan (sur le ton de la plaisanterie): « On se calme Keller elle n'a que deux ans et demi, tu devras attendre qu'elle est au moins dix huit ans avant que je ne t'autorise à la draguée ».

Chris (entrant dans le jeu) : « Oh non t'es dure là.

Je vais faire quoi pendant les quinze prochaines années moi ? ».

Tout le monde éclata de rire à cette dernière réflexion, y comprit Kendall, même si elle ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'il se disait elle se laissa emportée par l'humeur joyeuse ambiante.

Une seule personne ne goûta pas à la plaisanterie et ne se cacha pas pour le faire savoir.

Erika (énervée) : « Je peux pas croire que tu ai fait ça.

Comment as-tu pu amener cette bâtarde jusqu'ici ? Tu veux quoi ? Me faire mourir de honte… ».

Erika n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase que le bruit d'une gifle retentis.

Elle porta sa main à sa joue tout en regardant incrédule la main qui venait de la frapper.

Ses yeux remontèrent le long de cette main, se posèrent sur le poignet puis continuèrent leurs chemin vers l'avant bras, le coude, le bras, l'épaule, le cou, le menton, les lèvres, le nez et enfin les yeux vert emplis de colère de Nathan.

Nathan (froidement) : « Cette fois c'est terminé entre nous, je ne veux plus jamais te revoir ou sinon je sens que je vais faire un malheur.

Jack (tout aussi froidement): « Comment oses tu parlais ainsi de Kendall, surtout devant nous (il désigna Anna de la main), hier je n'ai rien dit car j'ai pensé que tu avais parlé sans réfléchir, que tu étais sous le choc, maintenant je sais que tu pensais chaque mots et tu veux que je te dises, tu me dégoûtes.

Tu n'as pas le droit de traitée Kendall ainsi juste parce que Lucas et Peyton n'étaient pas mariés. Ce n'est pas non plus notre cas à Anna et à moi, c'est donc ça que tu penses réellement de nous et de notre enfant ».

Tous le monde garda les yeux braqués sur Erika dans l'attente de sa réponse.

Réponse qui ne vint pas.

Félix : « Dégage d'ici Erika.

Je ne veux plus voir ta sale tronche, elle me donne envies de vomir ».

Erika n'eu d'autre choix que de s'en aller sous les regards désapprobateurs de ceux qui étaient autrefois ses amis et qui aujourd'hui étaient dégoûtés par le nouvel aspect de la personnalité de la jeune fille qu'ils venaient de découvrir.

Chris : « Bon et maintenant quelqu'un m'explique se qui ce passe ».

Nathan : « C'est une longue histoire ».

Au bout d'une demi heure Nathan et Haley, qui s'étaient relayés, avaient raconté toute l'histoire.

Rachel : « Wouhaou !

Et bien moi qui était persuadée que Jack et Anna seraient les premiers a pouponné, j'avais tord.

Comme quoi tout arrive ».

Tous savaient que Rachel avait lancé cette boutade pour détendre l'atmosphère, ce qui fut une parfaite réussite.

C'est donc d'une humeur plus joyeuse qu'ils finirent leur déjeuner.

A quelques mètres de la un jeune couple toujours enlacer observer avec attention l'évolution de leur plan, le sourire au lèvres.

…à suivre…

Vous ne l'attendiez plus et pourtant le voilà, le chapitre 5 d'un curieux héritage et enfin en ligne !


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6 :**Le journal de Lucas (2nd partie).

Chers journal, je commence ainsi car j'ai dit à Haley que je tenais un journal et elle m'as dit qu'il fallait toujours commencer par cher journal quand on écrit dedans et vue que Haley est une fille drôlement intelligente alors moi je la crois donc voilà…

Je reprend. Cher journal, aujourd'hui j'ai encor passé la journée avec Nathan et Haley, on a joué au basket et à cache cache aussi et pis a un tas d'autre jeux, c'était rigolo, on c'est drôlement bien amusé. Ce qui était drôle aussi c'était de voir Nathan et Haley qui arrêtaient pas de rougir à chaque fois qu'ils se regardaient, moi je te le dit ils se marieront quand ils seront grands.

A la fin de la journée Nathan a enfin osé dire à Haley qu'il l'aimait bien, il lui a fait un bisou sur la joue et ils sont rentraient main dans la main.

oOo

Cher journal, aujourd'hui j'ai rencontrait un ange, Haley et Nathan ils se sont moquaient de moi car ils ont dit que c'était pas possible mais moi je sais bien ce que j'ai vu et je suis sur que si ils l'avaient vu ils auraient été d'accord avec moi.

En tout cas je suis sur de ce que j'ai vu, j'ai vu un ange avec des boucles blondes et des yeux couleur chocolat.

oOo

Cher journal, aujourd'hui j'ai revu mon ange. Il pleurait parce que tout ses amis étaient partis en vacances et qu'elle, mon ange est une fille, se retrouvait toute seule avec personne pour s'amuser avec elle alors moi je lui ai dit qu'elle pouvait venir avec mes amis et moi, qui comme ça verraient bien que je n'avait pas mentis et que j'avais bien rencontré un ange.

Aujourd'hui j'ai joué avec un ange, un ange qui s'appel Peyton.

oOo

Cher journal, aujourd'hui il c'est passé une chose vraiment fantastique, génial, super…

On s'ennuyaient avec Peyton, Haley et Nathan, c'est alors que Nathan a proposé de jouer à actions et vérités. Au début je savais pas ce que c'était comme jeu, ni Peyton d'ailleurs, Haley nous a expliqué qu'on avait le choix entre une action ou une vérité et qu'on devait faire ce que l'autre nous demande ou alors répondre vraiment à une question. On c'est drôlement bien amusaient. Nathan a avoué à Haley qu'il l'aimait. Haley lui a dit qu'elle l'aimait aussi. Peyton a dit que j'était celui qu'elle préférée, ça m'as fait chaud au cœur. Nathan a dit à Peyton que je l'avait confondus avec un ange et pour le coup ça m'as mit en colère, je n'ai pas confondus Peyton avec un ange, c'est un ange. Pour me vengeait j'ai dit à Nathan qu'il devait embrasser Haley, un vrai baiser sur la bouche, ils sont devenus tout rouge tout les deux mais ils l'ont fait quand même, après ils ont avoué que c'était leur premier baiser à tout les deux et du coup ils sont devenus encor plus rouge. Pour se vengeait Haley m'as dit de faire la même chose avec Peyton, j'aimerais bien qu'elle se venge de moi plus souvent Haley…

C'était un baiser tout doux. Peyton a un petit goût de vanille, ses lèvres sont toutes sucrée c'était vraiment bien.

Cher journal, aujourd'hui était un jour vraiment merveilleux, aujourd'hui j'ai échangé mon premier baiser avec un ange.

oOo

Cher journal, aujourd'hui est le jour le plus horrible de ma vie, aujourd'hui j'ai perdu mon frère et mon ange.

Cher journal laisse moi te racontais comment on en ai arrivé là…

… à suivre…

FELICITATION je savais bien moi que vous aviez tous l'esprit aussi tordu que moi. Et oui mon couple mystère et bien Lucas et Peyton.

Beaucoup d'entre vous m'on dit « je crois que c'est eux mais en même temps je n'y crois pas car si c'est eux c'est vraiment tordu », franchement depuis le temps vous en doutez encor ! suffit de lire ma fic MISSIG (ben oui elle a été rebaptisé !) pour en être convaincus !

Merci Lulu pour ton surnom, je crois que Cashie conviendra très bien à cette petite voix dans ma tête qui me dit toujours c'est du Leyton c'est du Leyton et qui me souffle toutes ses idées saugrenues pour mes fics.

Et oui Cashgirl est schizo et souffre en plus d'un dédoublement de la personnalité, vous voilà prévenus

J'avais mis au point un planning pour mes fics mais face au nombre de mails que j'ai reçut et qui me demander la suite de Missig ( je m'y fait pas, pov missing) et d'un curieux héritage je vais me concentrer sur ses deux fics principalement (alors s'il vous plait plus de mail contenant des menaces de mort a peine voilée. N'oubliez pas que si vous voulez la suite de mes fics il faut que l'auteuse reste en vie et qu'accessoirement elle puisse continuait a se servir de ses deux bras et de se tête !).

Dernier petit détails et je vous laisse, il ne reste que 3 chapitres (si tout évolue comme je le veux) a ma fic nos cœur saignent vous les voulez maintenant ou je me concentre sur les deux autres, je ne vais pas avoir le temps de travailler sur les trois, ou alors les délais vont être plus long a vous de voir…


	7. ANNONCE

DESOLEE CECI N'EST PAS UN NOUVEAU CHAPITRE

**DESOLEE CECI N'EST PAS UN NOUVEAU CHAPITRE**

Je rencontre des problèmes avec mon compte actuel aussi j'ai décidé de le supprimer et d'ouvrir un autre compte sous le pseudo de Minniehina.

Je ne republierais pas les fic terminées, sauf si on me le demande.

En se qui concerne les fics en cours, celle de OTH sont provisoirement suspendues (manque de temps et d'inspiration).

SGA … (le Dr McKay et la machine infernale) et en cours de réécriture.

HP… (le vilain petit canard) et également encours de réécriture.

Lorsque je serais de nouveaux prête a publier je vous avertirais en utilisant ce compte un dernière fois.

Je laisserais le message une semaine puis je fermerais définitivement le compte de Cashgirl.

Merci de votre patience et de votre compréhension.

A bientôt.


End file.
